


Jimmy Novak

by WanderlustNovak



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderlustNovak/pseuds/WanderlustNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her father, who practically abandoned them for all they know, was a crazed murderer calling himself god. But they don't even believe in god anymore. For all they know god can go screw himself and that asshole Castiel too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Novak

Claire was laying down on the couch watching the Teen Wolf. She was never the same after her father left. She'd barely spoken, if at all, to anyone. Much less her mother. Amelia Novak sat beside her and changed the channel to the news. Claire went to her room wordlessly. Amelia missed her husband dearly, but she had an arrangement with the neighbor next door so she wasn't _that_  lonely. He'd see her every Tuesday night. Today was Wednesday. She was barely paying attention to the television until she saw her late husband's face. Her breath hitched and there a lump accumulated in her throat.

"CLAIRE!" She cried "CLAIRE LOOK!" She came back down tiredly with her blonde hair in a ponytail.

When she saw her father she took a seat beside her mother. Her father, who abandoned them for all they know, was a crazed murderer calling himself god. But they don't even believe in god anymore. For all they know god can go screw himself and that asshole Castiel too "Dumbass." Claire muttered, blinking back her tears. "Shouldn't have said yes." Amelia put her arm around Claire's shoulder, but Claire pushed her away like she always did and left the house. Amelia didn't do anything. She couldn't do anything else. She just kept watching the news.

 

* * *

 

Claire wasn't stopping any time soon, despite the fact that she was barefoot and her feet were already bleeding and the skin was peeling off. She was pissed off and tired of all this crap. Done with god, with Lucifer, with the world and with herself most of all. Finally she reached an old playground in her neighborhood. She sat on the rusty swings and called out for Castiel. He never came. Not once. She called out for her dad. Same thing. She loved her father like she loved life itself and he was gone. Alone. Just like her. She closed her eyes and prayed "Castiel? I hear you're god now. Wonder what's that like." She joked "Anyways, I promise this is the last time I'll call you. If you don't appear, I'll back off." She opened them again and no one was there. Just like always.

"Goodbye Castiel." She said and walked back to her house "Goodbye Claire."

She turned around and took one last good look at him. She didn't smile at him, didn't call him on his bullshit like she'd always practiced. She just looked at him. In a blink of an eye he was gone and she was okay. Still angry, but who wasn't?

Amelia was downing a bottle of Amaretto as she waited for Claire's return. Her cheeks were tear stained and her hands couldn't stop shaking. The bottle slipped right through her hands. "FUCK!" She screamed. She dropped to her hands and knees and cleaned up the shards with her bare hands "Motherfucking angels." She muttered, feeling the liquid drip through her fingers. Amelia mopped up the alcohol, ate a bag of m&m's from her hidden stash and fell asleep on the couch watching family guy reruns on TBS. Claire came in and wrapped her mother in a blanket before she went back to her bed.

Back to her crappy, ordinary life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
